villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blackbeard (Once Upon a Time)
Blackbeard is a pirate and recurring anagonist in the TV Show Once Upon A Time. He is played by Charles Mesure and is based on the same pirate from popular cultural. Biography Little is known about Blackbeard's past. Many years ago, the somehow found and possess he wishing star, a item that can grant a wish, much like a genie, but can only be used by those of the pure heart. He traded this item with the King and Queen of Arendelle. Years later, Blackbeard met with a bandit named Snow White while she was on the run from the Evil Queen in order for her to board his ship and leave the Enchanted Forest, which failed due o her not having enough gold. 30 years later, In the Enchanted Forest, Black Beard takes leadership of Captain Hook's former ship, the Jolly Roger, and imprisons Prince Ericon Hangman's Island. When Hook arrives to reclaim the vessel, they have a sword duel. The fight is interrupted by Ariel, who Hook is helping to find Eric, but her beloved is not on the ship. Black Beard offers to relinquish Eric only if Hook gives up on trying to take back the Jolly Roger, but the former pirate captain stiffly refuses. Instead, Hook binds Black Beard's arms and legs and throws him to the sharks. This angers Ariel as Black Beard was her only hope of finding Eric. Unknown to Hook, she rescues Black Beard from death. Later, Black Beard also regains the Jolly Roger from Hook, who trades it to him for a magic bean so he can open a portal to the Land Without Magic. In a scheme, Prince Hans buys Black Beard's compliance with gold to corner Anna and Kristoff. When approached by the twosome, Black Beard agrees, in a fib, to sell them the wishing star for an equal amount of gold in his own weight. When the deal is struck, Prince Hans and his brothers trap Anna and Kristoff. Admitting to the charade, Black Beard then tells Anna how much she resembles her mother; recounting how her naive parents came to him asking for the wishing star, but they failed to realize that the item can only be harnessed by a pure-hearted person. After Prince Hans sentences the pair to death, Black Beard orders a large coffer to be pulled onto the deck. He recalls how a past rival once made him walk the plank, and though death seemed certain, his life was saved by a mermaid. Jokingly, he jibs that the casket will ensure they die without "fin-terference". As Anna is forced into the coffer, she mouths off to Hans in insistence that Elsa will escape from the urn and regain the throne from him, but to her shock, he reveals Ingrid's magic froze Arendelle and everyone in it for thirty years. After the casket is closed, Black Beard calls for his crew to toss it into the sea, which they promptly do. At an unknown period after this, Elsa and her family return and reclaim the kingdom. As punishment for conspiring against Anna and Kristoff, she shrinks Black Beard and his crew as well as their ship into a bottle. Once the ship regains normal size in Storybrooke with magic, Black Beard is presumably freed. Category:Once Upon A Time Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Pirates Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Fairy Tales Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Swordsmen Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Rivals Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Usurper Category:Thief Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Partners in Crime Category:Fighter Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:True Neutral Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper